


Sibling Sleepover

by saltyb0ba



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26599837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyb0ba/pseuds/saltyb0ba
Summary: Donnie works on a new invention when Leo bothers him.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	Sibling Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> Hi !! Quick note: I consider donnie's goggles to also be bluetooth headphones because they have that kind of shape + have no wires. That's why they're referred to as "gogglephones". Happy reading!

“C’mon... _ c’mon....” _ Donnie was struggling to finish his coding for his newest invention; a device that would be able to survey the streets above while they were stuck underground during the day. While he was sitting in his room, the other 3 were snuggled up together marathoning Jupiter Jim. He was a bit bummed he was missing it, but this device would prove to be invaluable once it was finished. Every so often he would hear yells of excitement come from his brothers, and he paid them no mind. Instead, he turned his work music up in his gogglephones and focused on his work.

He started mumbling to himself about how he was going to finish this and be able to catch the end of their marathon when he felt a hand on his shoulder and jumped, knocking his invention out of his hands and smashing on the floor. Angered, he looked at who had scared him.

“Leo...” He said through gritted teeth.

“What’re you looking so angry for, Donnie?” Leo was oblivious to the fact that he inadvertently caused what Donnie was working on to break. 

Calming himself down, Donnie asked why Leo came to him.

“Because we didn’t want you to miss the finale! Raph and Mikey are waiting for us!” Leo had a hint of regret in his voice but hoped Donnie didn’t hear it. Leo had realized that Donnie was mad at him.

“Do you guys have snacks?” Donnie’s frown turned into a smirk; he’d rather take a break and spend time with his brothers, even though he would have to start all over again. The last 24 hours had been tiring but enjoyable for him.

“Yeah! Our favorites,” Leo put a hand on Donnie’s shell as they started walking out of his room. “And we didn’t forget your favorite, gummy bears.” He smiled.

As they approached the other boys, Donnie saw that they had left a space in the pillow fort they had made to watch Jupiter Jim for him. He laid down with them as Leo went into the kitchen to grab a new set of snacks; the ones they had were cold.

“So, how’s that inventing going for ya, Donnie?” Raph was curious.

“Ah, y’know, work on a project, it gets destroyed, start again, the usual.” He said in a joking manner. Raph and Mikey didn’t find it too funny, Donnie could tell by their expressions. “NO! No, I didn't mean it like that-” He said as he scrambled to salvage the joke. His efforts proved fruitless, but luckily Leo walked in the room with the food. 

“Popcorn for Mikey, Pretzels for Raph, Gummy Bears for Donnie and Ice Cream for me!” He had the whole tub of ice cream in his hand as he gave each of them their requested snack.

“Are we ready? Can I unpause it?” Mikey shook with excitement. All 3 brothers simultaneously nodded as his finger pressed the remote.

The rest of that night, the brothers shared laughs and jokes as they moved on to Lou Jitsu movies and bootlegs. By morning, they were all asleep in a fort that had now partly fallen due to Raph knocking a support over in his sleep. Everyone looked as if they had fallen on each other, their limbs overlapping. As Splinter walked past, he smiled. He hadn’t seen his boys like this since they were little, when the worry was less about fighting and more about having fun.

Donatello was eventually able to rebuild and release his invention, which proved to be very useful in fighting yokai. They were able to track 8 yokai and take care of them, while spending more quality time together instead of looking at the streets and buildings to find them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading! This is very short, but keep in mind I’m trying to get into writing these boys, because I’m planning to write more about them. I’ve only recently been introduced to the show and at the time of writing this I’m near the finale of s1. Please leave kudos or a comment if you enjoyed, I’d love to know what you think!


End file.
